


Natures Wrath

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: FAHC Oneshot collection [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Heist, Natural Disasters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: In which nature does more damage than the Fakes ever could.





	Natures Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the plot line.

Mud caked him from head to toe as he stumbled forwards, gaping around him slightly.

The city was a wreck, an absolute wreck, and it wasn’t even their fault.

The Fakes were known for their ability to create havoc and chaos and disaster, it was something they were very proud of, and they had often brought the city to  its knees.

But this, Michael thought, this was so much worse.

When the shaking had started, he hadn’t been phased, not really. They were in Los Santos, on the west coast, earthquakes happened all the time. Besides, the chaos of an earthquake helped cover their heist. The police would be too busy dealing with the damage  dealt by nature to deal with them.

They were coming down from a large heist a few weeks beforehand and he was getting antsy. He wasn’t the only one, Gavin and Jeremy had definitely been fidgety and wanting out, and Ryan was always ready to help with a bit of mayhem. They'd picked a bank, pretty far away from the Penthouse, down by the docks, left Gav in the penthouse and then left in the AH-mobile to rob it blind. 

Part way through the shaking had started, causing panic throughout most of the civilians, probably thinking they’d blown something up, and giving them access to a cleaner getaway. They'd been laughing as they’d pulled away, only 3 cop cars on their tails, not even noticing how quiet Gav had gone.

But then the cops had pulled off, and over the sound of the explosions and sirens echoing over the city, new sirens sounded. 

They’d been  naïve to believe they could beat the water.

Nature was far more powerful than they could ever be.

“Hello, Mo... Michael, Ryan, Jeremy? Please, are any of you there?”

“Gavin?”

Oh god, it was a goddamn miracle. The comms were still up.

“Michael, oh thank god. Are you with the others?”

“No, we got separated. What the fuck was that? A tsunami?”

“I... I guess.”

Michael paused, noting something distinctly wrong with Gav’s tone. It was way too strained.

“You ok?”

“Find Ryan and Jeremy, they’re near you, according to the trackers.”

“Everyone else?”

“Geoff and Jack are with Burnie in Austin for the RT crew leaders meet thing, Lindsay is visiting Mica, uhh, Fiona, Alfredo, Trevor and Matt were on Chiliad, they’re safe. Weems is already gathering B-team. When you have  everyone , come here. The building is stable and above the waterline, thank god.”

“What about you, are you alright?”

“Oh yeah, fine. Find the others. I'm  gonna go off line and co-ordinate with the Geoff.”

.

.

.

Jeremy and Ryan were harder to find than he’d hoped, but he found them none the less. Ryan had woken up and called him over the comms, and Michael had reunited with him quickly enough, but Jeremy had lost his comm in the wave and even with the  lairy purple and orange and yellow, it was almost an hour of searching.

He supposed he should just be happy that they had all survived mostly uninjured.

Making their way across the city also took longer than he would’ve liked.

They broke into a shop to steal a change of clothes, putting the remains of their identifiable old ones into backpacks. The Penthouse was indeed both further inland and on a higher area, out of the reach of the wave that had decimated the coastal and southern areas of the city, but there was carnage between them and it. Thick mud left over from the wave, overturned cars and uprooted trees, broken glass and debris from the buildings that hadn’t managed to weather the wave. 

Michael found he couldn’t walk in silence, so he and Jeremy instead filled their walk with whatever came to mind. Ryan was staying quiet, but he was a steady presence, and therefor they weren't scared anything was wrong.

"Dear god, it’s amazing we came out of this so uninjured. This is absolute carnage.”

“Maybe god is smiling on us. Or a demon, most likely the devil.”

Michael heard Ryan sigh at their joking, before he finally joined the conversation.

“Our clothes have body armour in them, so we were more well protected from the wave and it’s anything it was carrying.”

“and a demon.”

“...fine, and a demon.”

Reaching the  neighbourhood the penthouse was in was a welcome relief.  If only for the absence of mud and debris that had littered the lower half of the city.

But the streets were still not clear. 

There was chattered glass on pavements, and flowerboxes that had fallen off of balconies, car alarms were still screaming.

The worst thing, Michael had decided, was the aftershocks. The sudden shaking still catching him off guard, and truthfully, making him panic. he knew it was a normal human response to a situation like his, but with every shake he feared another wave would come. 

They were tapering down though, the first ones had been  fierce , these were far less scary.

the closer they got to the Penthouse, the more scared he found himself. He didn’t get it, because they were close to home and that was great, but something felt off. He hadn’t forgotten how strained  Gavin had sounded, or that they hadn’t heard from him since the call almost 4 hours ago.

He was probably fine... but what if?

.

.

.

On entering the building, Michael held back and Let Ryan take point. They didn’t dare touch the lift, so it was a long climb up the stairs. They voted for forgo the lower rooms and suits  that they owned in favour of going straight to the top.

They braced themselves for the damage; they were floored by it anyway.

“Oh god,” he found himself gasping, “Gavin?”

Ryan and Jeremy were ahead of him though, already calling for their friend.

“Ryan? Jeremy? Michael?”

The strained voice responding was down the corridor.

His office. Gav was still in his office.

Ryan got there first, but Michael wasn’t far behind. Unlike Ryan, however, he faltered in the doorway, causing Jeremy to crash into his back.

The damage in the living room was nothing compared to this, monitors shattered all over the floor, covering the carpet in glass, books from the bookshelf strewn over the floor, the shelves themselves collapsed, a mug on its side, the liquid from it dried and staining the carpet, mixing with another stain.

And in the middle of it all, under the desk that had fallen apart in the shaking, was Gavin.

Gavin who was trapped and bleeding and...

“What the fuck happened? You said you were ok!”

“I am Michael, just a little stuck. Besides, I  kinda thought I would be out by now.”

“You’re bleeding!”

“I know, I didn’t want to worry you. I thought I'd be ok.”

There wasn’t enough room for all of them in the office, so he turned to Jeremy and asked him to go for the bathroom first aid kit, and then he entered the office to help Ryan, who was moving things out of the way to help rescue Gavin.

Ryan, who was chastising Gavin.

“...weighs twice as much as you, even if it’s a piece of shit. You weren’t going to get it off of you.”

“I was hoping it’d develop super human strength or something, you know, cos it’s a stress full situation innit?”

“You’re an idiot. And a lucky one, you could've been crushed.”

“You could’ve been killed, Gav.”

“I know, sorry for not telling you Michael, but I was more worried about everyone else.”

With most of the glass now moved aside, and a space cleared, they planned their next move. With the limited room, getting it out was going to be hard, but they eventually settled on Jeremy and Michael lifting the table, and Ryan pulling Gavin from under it.

They'd move him to the sofa in the living room, which Jeremy had cleared, and then fix him up.

Glass in his side, cuts and bruises all over his legs and face and arms.

By the time they’d all cleaned up their cuts and bruises, and celebrated that those were the worst of their injuries, Fiona and Matt had arrived to help with their clean up.

They were followed soon after by the Twins, who’d been in another car behind the ‘siblings’.

The B-team arrived soon after forgoing the main Penthouse for the floors below that belonged to them.  Steffie and Kent had then left to help Caleb who had called for assistance in his damaged and now full of people clinic.

Geoff, Jack and Lindsey got home the next morning to find the rest of the main team camped out in the largest bedroom with all the clean blankets and sheets. They'd devoted the rest of their time to clearing that one the night before, and crashed early.

The  clean-up would take time, but they were all alive and well, and that was what mattered.

That and the $1,800,000 in gold they’d taken from the bank that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a prompt for this.  
https://one-real-imonkey.tumblr.com/post/188155046217/fahc-whump-prompt  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Please R+R.


End file.
